During this year interviewing of cases and sibling controls was completed. All medical record abstracts supporting information recorded by interviews were completed. All materials were submitted to NCI for coding, data entry and editing. The data analysis is beginning as final clean-up is being completed. Preliminary analyses will be completed during FY-83 and the first of a number of reports is expected to be submitted for publication during FY-84.